Sayonara Dake Ga ShittetaOnly Goodbye Knew
by sirlagunalancelot
Summary: Takes place after Tamers season. Takato tries to comfort Juri, who was still depressed because of Leomon's death. (Songfic)
1. Kaze Ga Fuku... Ame Ga Furu

I don't own digimon or its songs. If your lookin' for someone to sew, I'm not your guy. ^_~ BTW, this is a song-fic sang by Juri (Jeri) Katou in Digimon Tamers.  
  
Sayonara Dake Ga Shitteta~Only Goodbye Knew  
  
Part 1: Kaze Ga Fuku... Ame Ga Furu  
  
"I should go before her tears make me stay." -Leomon  
  
Kaze ga fuku ame ga furu donna hi ni mo omou  
  
Issho ni ita toki yori mo kangaeteru nante  
  
Hoshi wo miru uta utau tanoshii koto wa subete  
  
Hitori ja dekinai kurai muzukashikatta ka na?  
  
Tears slowly ran down the girl's face like the rain outside her window while she held her yellow D-arc tightly in her hands.  
  
"Leomon....." Juri's head sank back down to her arms as she continued crying. The doorbell began to ring. She slowly got up from the wooden floor and started to fasten her little green bow on to her hair. Then, she headed for the door.  
  
"Hi Juri," it was Takato. She had not admitted it out loud, but she was beginning to become quite fond of the boy.  
  
"I brought you some bread and I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk or something like that," he held up the basket of bread he was holding, handed it to Juri, and took off his raincoat. Suddenly realizing that she was still crying, the girl wiped her tears away with her arm and smiled. Ever since the Shinigami Reaper had been destroyed, she felt much better about the loss of her real mother and Leomon.  
  
Zenzen mienai keredo shinjiteru  
  
Fukai fukai kanashimi no saki ni aru mono...  
  
The rain pounded on them as they walked on, no destination in mind. Determined to start a conversation, Takato blurted out randomly until he blabbed out his secret.  
  
"I really like you, Juri," the boy choked after realizing what he had just said. This grabbed her attention, she turned her head sideways to see Takato blushing madly.  
  
"I mean... uh... your really nice and stuff and no matter what happened you were always there for me... yeah," he quickly added. A smiled appeared on her face as they walked on.  
  
Aitakute aenakute  
  
Demo sore de owari nante chotto kawaisou  
  
Sekkaku deaeta koto ga  
  
Anata kara uke totta  
  
Yasashisa wa ima mo kono mune ni aru kara  
  
Sore wo dareka ni mo ageyou  
  
Sayonara ga tsurete kita daiji na koto  
  
They reached West Shinjuku Park just as the rain stopped. Juri headed for the swing and wiped the raindrops of the seat. She slowly got on the seat and started swinging her legs. Takato could not help but blush as he saw her. They stayed there for a while and then they both went back to Juri's house. He dropped her off at the doorstep and was about to say goodbye when she unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Takato..... thank you," with that, the door closed.  
  
"Your welcome..... Juri....."  
  
-Flaming Inferno  
  
Man! I suck at romance! Anyways, that was only the first verse of the song, the English version is comin' up! I also suggest that you listen to the song too. It's excellent!!! And sad... Anyways, tis fic 's dedicated ta friend Anthony/MD. Hope yall like it!!! 


	2. Hana Ga Saku... Niji Ga Deru

I don't own digimon or its songs. If your lookin' for someone to sew, I'm not your guy. ^_~ BTW, this is a song-fic sang by Juri (Jeri) Katou in Digimon Tamers.  
  
Sayonara Dake Ga Shitteta~Only Goodbye Knew  
  
Part 2: Hana Ga Saku... Niji Ga Deru  
  
"You can't escape destiny, Mr. Leomon!" -Katou, Juri  
  
Hana ga saku niji ga deru sasai na hibi no henka  
  
Ki zuite yuketara kitto egao wa modoru yo ne  
  
Juri squeezed her sock puppet softly as she laid there in her warm bed. It had been a great day, and she was finally beginning to feel herself. She smiled to herself and thought about her day and about Takato. She thought about how his hazelnut hair shone in the sunlight and about how his goggles made him stick out from all of the other boys. She continued to think about him until she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Zenzen kikoenakutemo hibiiteru  
  
Tooi tooi anata kara no eeru no koe ga...  
  
***  
  
"Juri..........Juri," the voice echoed through her mind. So familiar... so close, she thought.  
  
"Le, Leomon?" Juri felt like crying, Leomon... he was coming back to her... finally...  
  
She suddenly snapped. Leomon... he's dead, he won't come back her... ever. Period. She began to feel the dark mass of sadness taking over again, just like when her real mother and Leomon, her partner died.  
  
Aitakute aenakute  
  
Dakishimetta sabishisa wo oboete itai  
  
Massugu mitsumeta koto wo  
  
Anata kara osowatta  
  
Yuuki nara ima mo kono mune ni aru kara  
  
Motto takumashiku ikiyou  
  
Sayonara ga tsurete kita daiji na koto  
  
Destiny.......... it was meant to be. She was a weak and terrible tamer, that's why Leomon died. And that's why she'll never see him again... Maybe something good came out of this though, she thought. Maybe so. After all, it had changed Beelzebumon and herself. But it also caused the Reaper to emerge in the real world and cause a great deal of damage before it was finally destroyed. It also caused the death of her Digimon.  
  
Sayonara dake ga shitteta suteki na koto  
  
"Juri..... Juri..... Goodbye," the voice started to grow fainter and fainter until it finally disappeared.  
  
"Leomon," the girl muttered back to the nightmare that seemed to haunt her forever.  
  
I'll always remember you... thank you for all that you have taught me..... I'll miss you... Goodbye.......... forever...............  
  
-Flaming Inferno  
  
Finished!!! My shortest fic ever...and third fic ever. Sorry if it was a little hard to understand cause my italic thingy wouldn't work n' stuff. This fic was written in memory of Leomon (yes, he's not real but still, it was so sad *sniff*!!!) and once again, dedicated to MD for everything he's done. Thanks!!! 


	3. Sayonara Dake Ga Shitteta

I don't own digimon or its songs. If your lookin' for someone to sew, I'm not your guy. ^_~ BTW, this is a song-fic sang by Juri (Jeri) Katou in Digimon Tamers.  
  
Sayonara Dake Ga Shitteta~Only Goodbye Knew  
  
Part 3: Sayonara Dake Ga Shitteta  
  
Kaze ga fuku ame ga furu donna hi ni mo omou  
  
Issho ni ita toki yori mo kangaeteru nante  
  
Hoshi wo miru uta utau tanoshii koto wa subete  
  
Hitori ja dekinai kurai muzukashikatta ka na?  
  
Zenzen mienai keredo shinjiteru  
  
Fukai fukai kanashimi no saki ni aru mono...  
  
Aitakute aenakute  
  
Demo sore de owari nante chotto kawaisou  
  
Sekkaku deaeta koto ga  
  
Anata kara uke totta  
  
Yasashisa wa ima mo kono mune ni aru kara  
  
Sore wo dareka ni mo ageyou  
  
Sayonara ga tsurete kita daiji na koto  
  
Hana ga saku niji ga deru sasai na hibi no henka  
  
Ki zuite yuketara kitto egao wa modoru yo ne  
  
Zenzen kikoenakutemo hibiiteru  
  
Tooi tooi anata kara no eeru no koe ga...  
  
Aitakute aenakute  
  
Dakishimetta sabishisa wo oboete itai  
  
Massugu mitsumeta koto wo  
  
Anata kara osowatta  
  
Yuuki nara ima mo kono mune ni aru kara  
  
Motto takumashiku ikiyou  
  
Sayonara ga tsurete kita daiji na koto  
  
Sayonara dake ga shitteta suteki na koto  
  
  
  
-Flaming Inferno  
  
I know, I know, you can get the Jp lyrics off of any old site, but hey! It's easier this way, isin't it? Besides, it's fun! Oh yeah, almost forgot...  
  
Singer: Asada Youko  
  
Lyrics: Ohmori Shouko  
  
Music: Watanahe Mika  
  
Arrangement: Watabe Churu 


	4. Only Goodbye Knew

I don't own digimon or its songs. If your lookin' for someone to sew, I'm not your guy. ^_~ BTW, this is a song-fic sang by Juri (Jeri) Katou in Digimon Tamers.  
  
Sayonara Dake Ga Shitteta~Only Goodbye Knew  
  
Part 4: Only Goodbye Knew  
  
The wind blows, the rain falls, on every day I think of you  
  
I can't believe I think of you more now than when we were together  
  
Gazing at the stars, singing a song, are such fun things  
  
Really so difficult that I can't do them alone?  
  
I can't see it, but I believe  
  
In what lies beyond the deep, deep sadness...  
  
I miss you, but I can't see you  
  
But it's sad to think that's the end  
  
After all, we finally met  
  
The tenderness I recieved from you  
  
Is still right here in my heart  
  
I'll give it to someone  
  
That precious thing which goodbye brought  
  
Flowers bloom, rainbows appear, the small changes in each day  
  
If I could go on noticing them, surely my smile would return  
  
Even though I can't hear it, it resounds  
  
Your voice, as it yells from far, far away...  
  
I miss you, but I can't see you  
  
I want to remember the loneliness I embraced  
  
And how to look straightforwardly  
  
The courage I learned from you  
  
Is still right here in my heart  
  
I'll live more strongly  
  
That precious thing which goodbye brought  
  
That wonderful thing which only goodbye knew  
  
-Flaming Inferno  
  
Here's the English translation for the song. Thanks to _____ for giving me the English lyrics. 


End file.
